


what kind of stuff?

by tombstone



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, ambigious time period, lowercase because punctuation sux, melchior is based off of jonathan groff, moritz is based off of a mix between john gallagher and blake bashoff, this has been in my drafts for two n a half years ... what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombstone/pseuds/tombstone
Summary: “melchi,” moritz started timidly, “do you ever think about… stuff?”melchior quietly laughed, the vibrations buzzing moritz's brain.“what kind of stuff? school stuff? life stuff? home life stuff?”OR melchior and moritz r dumb and r in big easy looove





	what kind of stuff?

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to format jghfhfhgj

melchior and moritz sat side by side, knee to knee, in tall, dry grass. the late afternoon sun filtered through the treetop canopy above them, scattering rays of light around. moritz aimlessly picked at the softer pieces of grass around them, occasionally uprooting the small wildflowers that also grew there.

unable to sit still, melchior began to tap on his knee a steady _1-2-3-4_ beat. he closed his eyes, the warmth of the sun making him sleepy. his breathing was easy and relaxed. moritz, annoyed with melchior's metronome beat, placed his hand over the hand melchior was tapping. they didn't look at each other, but melchior stopped drumming his fingers. neither melchior nor moritz spoke; they simply basked in the sun's rays, enjoying the fresh spring air.

 

“it's so calm. it's kind of… kind of shocking?” moritz's voice pierced through the silence, despite how quiet it was.

“i know. i haven't felt this at ease in forever,” melchior replied, finishing off his sentence with a heavy sigh.

 

melchior shifted to lay down on his back, hands mimicking a pillow behind his head. he opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when he noticed a butterfly landing on top of moritz's head. he watched, wide-eyed, as the brightly colored creature landed softly in moritz's dark curls.

 

“moritz, don't move.”

“why? it's not a bee is it? i’m allergic to bees,” moritz said, desperately hoping there wasn't a bee or wasp or bug on him. he heard the soft rustling of melchior sitting up and a quiet “aha!” instead of a reply.

 after a moment of silence, moritz spoke up. “melchior, seriously, what is it?”

“this!” moritz glanced at melchior, whose finger was acting like a perch for the vivid blue butterfly resting there. “it landed in your hair.”

“really?”

“yeah, really.” a dopey grin broke out on melchior's face as moritz's ears reddened ever so slightly. melchior lifted up his finger and the butterfly flew away, leaving melchior and moritz to themselves.

“do you know what it means when a butterfly lands on you?” moritz asked, resuming his earlier activity of ripping up small fistfuls of grass.

“you’re secretly a princess who can sing to animals?” melchior joked, teasing moritz.

“well, no, im sure i am though,” moritz quipped back. “but it was giving me a kiss. a butterfly kiss.”

“oh.”

“yeah.”

 

silence fell again. it was comfortable, though, not much more needing to be said. then moritz realized the big pile of grass in his lap from his blade plucking earlier.

he had an idea.

 

“hey, melchi, ive got something for you.”

melchior, who had both eyes closed, hummed, “hm?”

 

moritz took two fistfuls of the grass in his lap and sprinkled it over melchior's chest and face. he stood up to brush the remaining blades back onto the ground. face scrunching up at the grass shower, melchior pried one eye open, gasping at the pile of green on his chest.

 “you little—” melchior started, pushing himself up to stand. he yanked out two rather large fistfuls of grass himself to drop on top of moritz's wild curls in retaliation. some of the it fluttered onto moritz’s shoulders, the rest staying heavily piled up on his head.

 “gross,” moritz whined, bending over with his head downwards, brushing the grass out of his hair.

 

melchior shrugged. “you're the one who started it.” 

“...fair enough.”

 

the both of them were standing now, moritz with his hands shoved into his pockets, a few stray blades still on his shoulders, and melchior, arms crossed and looking toward the sky. the sun was already starting to set, staining the horizon a pale orange.

“we should probably head back. it's almost dark, your mother might be worried.” melchior started to walk. “c’mon, moritz.”

 

the walk back was quiet. the cicadas hissing in the fields and the other noises of the approaching night made up for their lack of conversation.

“melchior, wait, my shoe's untied,” moritz said. he bent down, tying his shoes bunny-ear method. as he stood up from crouching, melchior was pointing a large branch in his face. a grin was plastered on his face, and he tossed a branch equally large at moritz.

 

“what? melchi, what are you--”

“shhh,” melchior covered one eye with his hand, “im a pirate, matey.” his pirate accent, at best, sucked.

 

moritz scoffed, rolled his eyes and kept walking. he didn't drop the stick, though. instead, he calmly walked in front of melchior before whipping around with an yell of excitement. the branch landed in the center of melchior's chest, melchior grinning devilishly down at it.

 

“oh,” melchior looked up at him, “it's on.”

 

melchior's stick broke in half as soon as he whacked it into moritz's own. obviously unprepared, he dropped the remaining stump and ran. moritz seized the opportunity to drop his branch and chase after melchior.

“you lost! now suffer the consequences!”

“NEVER!” melchior called over his shoulder, legs never slowing once.

“you have to! the rules, melchior! THE RULES!” laughing, moritz tried to pick up speed. he failed and tripped over his feet and sprawled in the patchy grass before him. his head connected with the ground with a loud _thud._

 

“ _shit_.” his knees felt like they were burning and blood slowly beaded in his palms where the skin had torn. melchior had stopped running after hearing moritz fall. he ran back, moritz sitting and inspecting his knees. melchior noticed there was blood, not a lot, but still enough to make one wince.

“are you okay, moritz?” melchior was obviously concerned. it was his fault moritz fell in the first place.

“yeah im ok. i hit my head, though.” sure enough, in the middle of his forehead, a tiny patch of skin was bleeding. melchior huffed a laugh to himself and sat down next to moritz.

 

“you sure you're ok?” he brushed away the hair on moritz's forehead and tilted his head up, inspecting the scrape. melchior licked his thumb, bringing it up to wipe at the scratch on moritz’s forehead.

 “yeah. ha! im just… just a klutz, that's all.” moritz blew air through his front teeth. melchior knocked their shoulders together.

 “you're not _that_ much of a klutz. you _were_ running pretty fast. i mean, it could happen to anyone.” melchior was trying to be reasonable here.

 moritz shrugged. “i mean, i guess.” he looked up. the sky had turned indigo, the rest of the sunset washed away. “look,” he said, pointing up, “stars.”

 

the stars were faint, the darkness not entirely full. still, the brightest stars twinkled and shined above them. the moon was crescent shaped, scattered clouds swarming around it. moritz sighed, still looking up as he rest his head on melchior's shoulder. briefly, melchior tensed. he relaxed and rest his own head on moritz's, unruly curls tickling his nose. “melchi,” moritz started timidly, “do you ever think about… stuff?”

 melchior quietly laughed, the vibrations buzzing moritz's brain. 

“what kind of stuff? school stuff? life stuff? home life stuff?”

“um. love stuff…” his voice, barely a whisper, trailed off.

“what was that, moritz?”

“nothing! just...” he sighed. “just forget about it melchi.”

“no, tell me what you said, please!”

 moritz moved his head, scooting to position himself in front of melchior. moritz stared into his eyes as if he was looking for something. his gaze flitted away as he spoke. “please, melchior. just drop it.” melchior sat there, somewhat stunned into silence by moritz’s pleading tone.

 

eventually he spoke, “please?”

 

moritz stood up, an obvious sign he was done with the conversation. without thinking, melchior lunged and tackled moritz to the ground, moving quickly to straddle the shell-shocked boy beneath him. he pinned moritz's wrists to the ground.

 

“melchi  _what_ are you _doing_?!”

“tell me!”

“n-no! let me go, you said it yourself, my mom is going to be worried!”

“to hell with your mom, tell me what you said!”

“don't talk about my mother like that!”

“just tell me, moritz!”

“OKAY! _FINE_. I _LIKE_ YOU, MELCHIOR!” moritz looked physically exhausted, as if telling melchior drained out all life remaining in him. “i...i like you, okay? that's what i...what i was going to talk about. i wanted to talk about love stuff” —his nose scrunched up— “and tell you.” melchior's grip had loosened on his wrists, and moritz wriggled out from beneath him, sitting upright. his shoulders were slumped as he sat.

“you—?”

“melchi, look, im sorry. im embarrassed to even admit it. besides, ive probably made everything awkward between us. i...i can understand if you don't want to be friends anymore.”

 instead, melchior gently put one arm around moritz's shoulders. he could feel moritz tense, then gradually relax.

“if im being honest, moritz, i like you, too. very much so.”

“wait,” moritz turned to look at melchior, “what?”

 

melchior's arm dropped and he chuckled. “i like you.” he shrugged as moritz stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly.

“you're joking.”

“nope.”

“i can't believe this.”

“yeah, neither can i. hanschen owes me money. he bet me i wouldn't tell you how i felt before december.”

“hanschen can fuck off, but wait, really? you _actually_ like _me_?”

“yes, moritz! how many times will i have to say it?”

“i don't know. enough for me to believe you?”

 

melchior laughed and slung an arm around moritz again. his arms were strong and moritz could feel the rise and fall of his breathing. he smelled like clean linen, moritz decided. slowly, moritz wrapped his own arms around melchior's waist. he buried his head into the crook of melchior's neck, a small smile on his lips. they pulled away from the hug staring at each other.

 

“can i kiss you?” melchior asked.

“please,” moritz replied, voice cracking.

 

it seemed like melchior was unsure of what to do next. he was nervous. his hand came up to rest on moritz's cheek and he noticed moritz's eyes instantly fluttering shut as he did so. slowly, their lips met. it felt childish, lasting two, maybe three, seconds before melchior pulled away.

“are you sure you want—” before he could finish speaking, moritz gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, firmly kissing him on his lips.

 

it was moritz's turn to break the kiss this time.

 

“yes.”

 

content, moritz looked up at the sky, noting how dark it had gotten. instead of the dark indigo it was earlier, the sky a navy blue, stars bright and tiny. “we should head back,” he said quietly. melchior planted a chaste kiss to the corner of moritz's mouth.

 “probably.” together they stood up, moritz again staring at the night sky above them. melchior tilted his head back, studying the stars. his hand entwined with moritz's. at the same time, they looked back to each other. a tired but happy smile broke out on melchior's face.

 

“come on, moritz. let's head home.”

**Author's Note:**

> plz b gentle with me but lemme know what u think!!! im insecure abt my writing lol if u liked it but u don’t know what 2 say a simple keysmash is fine. we’re all gay here.


End file.
